


MONSTER ENERGY GUN!

by saikis_whore



Series: the hxh pals fuck around [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Emo Gon Freecs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I thought this was funny, Kissing, M/M, because i really want one, cutely, gon makes a monster energy gun, hahaha, im only kinda sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: "gon, what are you doing with all those cans?""i'm going to make a gun!"
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: the hxh pals fuck around [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	MONSTER ENERGY GUN!

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! 
> 
> its 2am and im on my second can of bang energy because i actually don't like monster LMAOOO but i've been listening 2 monster energy gun by kevinkempt for like 20 minutes so i thought why not just write something and get it out of my system ?? so here this is. 
> 
> i apologise in advance. kinda. not really.
> 
> update: i threw up right after writing this LMAOO

Killua Zoldyck calmly looks up from his phone as his door is kicked open, already used to these surprise visits.

Gon Freecs stands in his doorway as expected, a bright smile on his face. The Zoldyck immediately takes note of the boy's outfit choice, Gon had told him he wanted a change from his usual look, though he had to admit he was surprised with how much more darker the change was. Not that he was really complaining, his boyfriend always wore the same shade of green. Killua was almost concerned it was an addiction.

Now, he stands proudly, wearing a black shirt with a plaid green and black high-waisted skirt and neon green platform boots to match. Fishnet stockings are worn on his legs, and when Killua looks up, he notes that the zip-up hoodie around Gon's shoulders isn't his own; it's his.

With a blush, he looks up, about to ask what's wrong when he sees the multiple bags in his hands. All filled with cans of Monster energy drinks visible through the see-through plastic.

He takes in a sharp breath before Gon begins to speak. "Killua! So, I really, really need your help in making something—“

And then it clicks.

“No.”

“But—"

“No."

"But I can't do it alone!”

"I'm busy.”

"You're just sitting there, though?”

"As I said, busy.”

Gon pouts, taking slow steps forward, Killua raises an eyebrow.

When he gets close enough, Gon places two kisses on both of his cheeks. The other’s reaction is delayed, though when it comes, it makes the black-haired boy light up. 

". . .What do you need me to do, Gon?" Killua gives in with a sigh, growing even more flustered once Gon stays too close. He pushes him away softly, getting a laugh that does nothing to help.

“i want you to drink three cans of Monster Energy for me.” 

Killua blinks, confused. Before gagging, saying, “No way, that stuff’s disgusting! Drink it yourself.”

“Killua, please?” Gon begs, “I need to make the gun.”

“Then why can’t you just spill it out?” The reply is accompanied by roll of his eyes. “Wouldn’t that be easier?” Gon simply shakes his head. 

“But that’s a waste of Monster! And my money. . .” 

“And this is a waste of your time.” 

“Killua!” He whines when said boy groans.

“Okay! Give it to me.” Instantly, Gon’s mood rises again. With a grin, he passes the plastic bag to him, watching him open the can with a ‘click’.

Killua takes a sip, immediately wanting to spit it out. Instead, he forces it down his throat, face scrunched up. “This is gross. I hate you.” 

“No, you don’t. You love me.” 

“You can lie to yourself all you want.”

They stare at each other, before Gon quickly leans in and presses a long kiss to his lips. When he hears Killua choke he grins mischievously. 

“Did you just shotgun that shit into my mouth?!”

—

“Kurapika!”

Kurapika stands from his seat at his desk in a rush when his door is thrown open, holding the knife from the drawer. He sighs when he sees who it is. “Yes, Gon?” 

“Can you help me with something?” 

“Depends on what it is.” He replies calmly, slowly putting the knife back. He looks over curiously at Gon, a small smile on his face. “I like your skirt, Gon.” 

“Thank you,” He twirls happily, glad his friend was so supportive. He continues, saying, “I need you to drink three cans of Monster for me.” 

The blond pauses, crossing his arms over his chest soon after. “No. One can is 160 milligrams of caffeine, meaning 3 would be—“

“350?”

“480 milligrams. Which is far more than the recommended amount, and I know that’s how many cans you have daily, Gon.” Kurapika corrects and scolds, Gon responding by frowning. 

“Does that mean you won’t help me?” 

“Yes.” 

“But I need 12 cans, and I only have six so far!”

“What?” Kurapika asks, confused, “. . . Gon, what are you doing with all those cans?”

“I’m going to make a gun!”

“How?”

“I’ll show you if you agree to help me.” 

“Are you exploiting my curiosity, Gon?”

“Maybe,” He shrugs.

“Fine, I’ll just look it up.”

“Wait!” Gon stops him, “I have Leorio’s number saved.”

“. . .I’m aware.”

“I can easily push you two in the right direction, you know, by telling him that you have a big crush—“

“Give me the bag, Gon.”

—

“Leorio!”

“Hey, Gon!” He ruffles the shorter boy’s hair as he opens his door wider to let him in. “What’s up?”

“Could you help me?”

“With?” 

“Well,” He lifts up a single plastic bag, “I wanted to make this thing I saw on this app, but I need you to drink these for me.” 

“Sure,” Leorio easily takes the bag, not surprising Gon with his lack of concern or complaints, “Wait, what are you making?” 

“You’ll see,” He grins, running out of the house, but not before yelling, “Bring those to me tomorrow after your classes!”

Leorio shakes his head once the boy’s out of view, closing the door behind him. He takes out and opens a can.

—

The next day, Gon sits on the floor of his room, all 48 cans next to him. He plugs in the hot glue gun and gets to work on four different colours of guns.

—

Gon opens the door to see Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio standing and talking. Kurapika stands with a softly hidden blush, Killua with a wide smirk, and Leorio with a fully flushed face.

He doesn’t question it as all their heads snap to the door when he opens it. “Hi! C’mon,” He pulls them all in and brings them into his room, smiling widely while doing so.

"Uh, what are we doing—“

“Surprise!”

On the floor sits four similarly built monster energy guns. The first is made from ultra blue cans, the second from yellow and black cans, the third from blue and black cans, and the final made from original, black and green cans. He hands one gun to Killua, Kurapika, then Leorio respectively. The last one is held by himself.

“Holy shit—!“

“Oh—”

“This is so cool!”

Gon jumps up and down at their reactions. He says, “So you like them?”

“Wait, is this why you made us drink all those cans?” Killua asks after nodding.

“Yeah!” 

“But you only gave us three each? And these are made from different flavours.” Leorio continues.

Gon nods, “Mhm!”

“So does that mean that you drank 39 cans of unhealthy energy drinks by yourself?” Kurapika finishes, eyebrows raised like a mother about to scold her child.

“Well. . .” 

“You’re grounded.”

“No!”

—

After a stern lecture from Kurapika, ( “You know what? Give me your wallet. I can’t trust you not to illegally buy it from a classmate.” ) Gon and Killua are left alone, both on Gon’s bed with bored faces.

Playing with the mop of white hair on his lap, Gon looks down with a smile on his face. Before bursting out in giggles. Killua away from his phone confusedly.

“What?” 

“Your face when I made you drink all of them—“ He starts laughing again, earning a soft, not harmful slap from his boyfriend. Said boy puffs up his cheeks and looks to the side.

"It tasted gross!”

“it didn’t!” 

“I don’t know how you drink them.” 

“It’s all about tolerance.” 

“To gross things?”

“Aw, don’t say that, Killua, I gained a tolerance to you.”

“You asshole!”

Gon bursts into laughter again, the noise bringing a smile to Killua’s face. He brings Gon’s face down to his own, pressing a kiss to his lips. He pushes him back up, getting off of his lap.

“Now, let’s go get slushies.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING!! 
> 
> i really hope you enjoyed. or suffered. both work. 
> 
> kudos and comments boost my ego!! have a nice day / night u seggsy mfs <33


End file.
